


The Adults

by TheBestRain19



Series: Cruel Striker [3]
Category: God of War (Video Games)
Genre: NUFF SAID, the fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21590203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBestRain19/pseuds/TheBestRain19
Summary: This was inevitable, and Kratos was prepared for it.
Relationships: Atreus & Kratos (God of War)
Series: Cruel Striker [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536475
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. Chapter 1

The time had come. 

The weather was tempestuous, gale-force winds swirling and lightning flashing all around the hooded figure in front of him. The man’s hammer was in full view, radiating pure energy and letting Kratos know exactly who he was facing.

“You have taken much from me,” Thor spoke, “I won’t kill you outright. Oh no, I am gonna make you  _ suffer  _ for this! You will be a heap of broken bones, and be forced to watch as I slaughter that half-breed  _ thing  _ you call a son.”

Funnily enough, though Kratos was angered, he was also slightly relieved. The gods still thought he was only half-human, half-god. They didn’t know about his Giant heritage. If they had, he had no doubt that there would be more than Thor down here right now. 

How things were now though, there was only distaste for the pathetic excuse for a god he was staring down. The Olympians treated others better than this! Zeus, even when he betrayed him at Rhodes,  _ initially  _ hesitated to kill him, and Ares was his son! His brow furrowed, realizing he had just thought something remotely positive about his father.

Back to the situation at hand. Thor began a brisk stride, seeming irritated that Kratos wasn’t even showing a bit of fear. Kratos discreetly motioned for Atreus to stay back, and his son nodded, clearly a bit unnerved. The old god then launched himself at the approaching threat, throwing a fist toward his opponent’s chest. In response, the superweapon Mjolnir was brought down in an attempt to bash in his skull… 

… only for the Leviathan axe to fling itself into Kratos’ hand, which was now curving upward to Thor’s hand! Immediately realizing the feint, the thunder god rolled to the side, narrowly getting away with a light cut on the forearm. The Æsir looked up, barely bringing up his hammer in time to deflect the icy blade thrown at his head. Kratos wasn’t wasting time showing mercy. When your loved ones are in danger, mercy tends to go out the window fairly quickly.

Thor brought up his hammer and threw it, coated in electricity, at the old god, simultaneously deflecting the fiery swords that were tossed like spears from Kratos’ arms. The Marked Warrior brought his arms up to defend himself, and groaned at the feeling of his bones shaking in his arms. He looked up only to receive a punch that blasted him back through the trees, and his body dug a deep pit in the ground after landing. Thor levitated far above the trees, and began to call down lightning from the heavens. The hammer itself began to glow a light blue as more and more power was conducted.

With a roar of fury and exertion, the God of Thunder swung his hammer down, launching a concentrated orb of lightning at the rubble that Kratos was buried under. The resulting explosion made even  _ Thor  _ cover his eyes at the brightness!

When the explosion finally ended, and there were only a few stray arcs of electricity flitting around the field, Thor finally uncovered his eyes, and drew in deep, almost gasping breaths as he looked around for any sign of his opponent. He slowly surveyed the area, watching for any sign of movement. When, after another moment, nothing happened, the Æsir grinned sadistically and turned back toward the direction of the small home. 

“Well, I didn’t quite break that  _ freak  _ like I wanted, but I bet the boy-”

His words turned into a cry of pain as his back seemed to explode, and the god fell to the ground, clutching his hammer as he slowly turned around. The smile was replaced by a deep grimace as his back protested every movement, and his eyes portrayed his frustration and pain that was soon joined by shock.

The Spartan was standing upright, and though he was severely bruised and burned from the attack, the thunder god watched the wounds heal. The tree-like marks that his lightning had left were quickly fading, and he clutched what was possibly the most dangerous weapon in all existence. The gleaming golden sword gave a faint glow (it hadn’t yet been fed divine power), and the very aura of the Blade gave a sense of danger, and triumph.

What  _ truly  _ scared Thor was not the Blade, however. No, what made his stomach turn was the look in Kratos’ eyes. They bored holes in his opponent, and were unyielding. He was calm.

It was the calm before the storm.


	2. Focus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blade is out, and its wielder is far more disciplined now than he was before.

The movements were so swift that Thor, in his shock at the not-dead state of the Spartan warrior, barely had time to throw himself back in order to avoid the massive blade, and the being wielding it. The thunder god couldn’t believe that this  _ freak  _ had survived an attack like that. The strongest Giants had fallen to lesser attacks, and he just  _ brushed  _ off one of his strongest! He brought up Mjolnir, desperately deflecting the strikes being thrown with immense force at him. 

Kratos, on the other hand, was focused, on the battle, the opponent before him, balancing himself. Suddenly, he feinted, pulling the Blade of Olympus overhead, as if attempting a downward slash. When Thor raised his arms to block, the God of War instead threw out his leg, catching the Æsir in his ribs. A sickening crunch was heard, the kick having broken at least one rib, eliciting a pained groan from the one on the receiving end. He allowed the wounded god to stagger back a few feet, then raised his non-dominant hand and waited.

Thor, seeing the pause of his opponent, furrowed his brows in a mix of both pain and confusion, before hearing a whirring sound behind him. Turning, there was a loud screech of metal as the Leviathan axe was batted aside by Mjolnir, before he realized his mistake. A costly one: he had turned his back on his opponent. Pain exploded in, and indeed  _ through,  _ his right shoulder, forcing him to drop his weapon. Screaming, yelling, and cursing from the pain he was enduring, he looked down, and soon experienced an entirely  _ different  _ emotion: horror.

Even as he looked down at the Blade protruding from his front, he could feel his energy being sapped from him, his strength fading even as the blue glow of the Blade brightened further. Over half of his strength was taken, before the outward flow simply  _ stopped,  _ and the Blade, now coursing with the drained godly power, was ripped back out of his shoulder the way it came. 

Thor turned, fistful of lightning in hand, only for Kratos, glaring all the while, to swipe the Blade to the side,  _ severing the hand in its entirety!  _ Thor screamed, clutching the stump of his dominant arm. 

“Leave in disgrace, god of thunder,” Kratos rumbled, “and tell them what happened here.”

Kratos hoped that the brutality with which he incapacitated Thor would deter most others that would come to claim his and Atreus’ heads. There would be less murder that way. He didn’t want to topple Asgard like he had Olympus.  _ But,  _ he mused to himself,  _ I will do as I must. _

Thor fetched Mjolnir with his remaining hand, glaring all the while, and flew off.

  
With his mood slightly improved by defeating that pathetic excuse for a thunder god,  _ Zeus was far more terrifying,  _ Kratos dismissed the Blade, and went to Atreus to assure him that he was fine, as well as prepare for a journey to Tyr’s Temple. They would be somewhat safer there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be my last work on God of War for a while. I need to focus on another work I've been creating. It has to do with Dark Souls, which I love and hope that you will enjoy. I will return to the GOW series, but I will be working on my other work, as well as college, which will keep me busy. Thank you for all the support, love you all!


End file.
